A little uncontrollable factor
by deblond
Summary: Stiles is gonna kill Scott or the one in which there's almost a kiss, but isnt . Set after season 1.


**A little uncontrollable factor**

So, Stiles and Derek? Like _this_. They are totally BFFs now. Stiles guesses it's right what they say about traumatic experiences bringing people together. Because that's what happened. With him and Derek. Totally. It's like he's the big brother Stiles never knew he always wanted.

Except.

Except Stiles is pretty sure that normal people don't want to do to their brothers what he wants to do to Derek. But that's completely Derek's fault. He can't expect to look like that and not have eager teenagers wanting to jump his bones every day (not that Stiles has tried to jump _anything_, despite of what some people might think he actually values his life).

But, really, they are fine.

That's why there's absolutely no problem with them hanging out in his room with no one else in the house. Well, not so much hanging out as Derek looking for something in his computer and growling whenever Stiles makes a noise (which is all the time, 'cause, have you met Stiles? he's everything but quiet). He doesn't even know what Derek is looking for (he's asked but what has he got as an answer? that's right, another growl).

So, Stiles doesn't have anything else to do but let his mind wander which-

"You know, I think a sheriff werewolf would be the best thing ever"

-yeah, it's not always the best idea.

Derek doesn't even look at him but Stiles doesn't need it to keep rambling.

"I mean, think about it. He would be like a human lie detector and no fugitive could escape him… if they aren't werewolves too but that would be another story altogether, maybe it could be more like a werewolf police department? Although I'm not sure how that would work... do werewolves like donuts?"

Stiles is interrupted by a growl of Derek. Which is new. Not the growling part but the fact that is not directed at Stiles. It's so much better. Derek is growling at his computer.

"What now?"

"This stupid thing doesn't work"

Stiles sits down next to him to find his computer frozen in the middle of charging a web page and Derek pressing the keys with all his strength (not really, 'cause then bye bye Stiles' computer, you will be missed).

"Well, maybe if you didn't treat it like a typewriter. Move over"

And Derek? .over. Stiles almost pinches himself to check he's not dreaming.

"So… yeah, this happens all the time, you just have to restart it."

"Your computer is useless" it's the only answer that Stiles gets.

"Well, no one's forcing you to use it, buddy" yeah, Stiles it's not afraid of Derek anymore. Still, he puts some distance between them, but just in case.

"I don't have one" Derek deadpans, and really, why does Stiles even bother? It's not like Derek it's gonna thank him or _apologize._ "Is it fixed?"

"Almost"

Derek makes an inpatient noise, as if his life is so busy that he can't lose two minutes of it waiting for Stiles' computer to work (what does he even do with his day when he's not with him or Scott? Push-ups? Creep at another teenager room?)

"Maybe if you told me what you're looking for" he ignores Derek's growl "I could help"

"I don't want you getting in the middle of this"

"'Cause I'm not pack?"

"No. Because you are _you._"

Ouch. Stiles almost winces at that one. In fact he's so offended that he doesn't talk after that. At all. When the computer is done he just gestures it to Derek and throws himself into the bed.

"I didn't mean to upset you" Derek says after a few minutes without looking at him. And Stiles has to sit up to check that there's no one else in the room that said that 'cause, hello?

"No, that's ok, dude. I get it. Don't let the useless human near your business. It's cool"

This time Derek does look at him. He looks at Stiles like he's the most stupid person he's ever seen. Not that Stiles isn't used to that look. Especially from Derek.

"I don't want you getting hurt, you idiot"

And this time Stiles is sure he's hearing things. Maybe he passed out and this is all an hallucination, maybe Derek isn't even in his bedroom. Maybe _he_ isn't in his bedroom.

"You seem to have a special ability to get in the middle of everything" Derek adds and when did he get _so_ close? (Probably when Stiles was thinking about everything he's eaten and/or drank in the last 24 hours looking for the source of his hallucination).

"Thank you" Stiles wets his lips with his tongue and Derek looks at his mouth. . .mouth. Ok, that_ has_ to be a dream or something, Stiles will wake up any minute now, he's sure.

"It wasn't a compliment" he replies and yeah, back to reality. Wait, is Derek getting closer?

He is.

Stiles opens his mouth, not to speak, but to breathe, 'cause it seems like his body has forgotten how to do that. He can actually _taste_ Derek's breath when-

_When_

"Hey, man, did you text me earlier?" when Scott decides to be a good friend and check on Stiles "Oh, hey Derek"

Derek growls a hello from his seat by the computer, far, far away from Stiles. He feels like crying.

And no, he totally does not spend the rest of the afternoon looking longingly at Derek (and Derek's lips) while Scotts babbles about something or the other.

(Derek may or may not return his looks).

* * *

So, I've never thought I'd write a Sterek fic (even though I love them) 'cause they are really difficult to get IC, that's why this is so short.

Thoughts?

XoXo


End file.
